Endless (A Bunch of Shippings, a Bunch of Stories)
by theimpossibleispossible
Summary: I plan to post often :) I really love SVU, and all the shippings made because of it. Here I will post an ENDLESS amount of One-shots, because I realized I'm not patient enough for writing multiple chapter stories, I'm thinking of maybe connecting a few. I am open to recommendations. I will post various shippings and various genres, if you guys want.
1. Mi Rubia BonitaROLARO

**I don't own these characters, Mr. Wolf does. **

**Amanda R. and Nick A.**

**Mi Rubia Bonita**

Amanda held him closely, resting her blonde messy head on his bare tan chest. Nick knew she was awake he could tell by the way her eye lashes fluttered and the occasional soft peck on his shoulder. He closed his eyes again pretending to be asleep, feeling how Amanda's nose skimmed up to his shoulder where she placed three more kisses. As she was about to finally get up, she felt Nick grasp her morning bun, pulling her closer to his lips. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, undecided if to bite his lip, Amanda waited for him to make the next move. "Kiss me already, cariño…" he said as he carried her on top of him, his strong arms on her waist and her breasts on his chest. The kiss was warm and slow, capable of leaving them in bed for another hour of ready to start a brand new day.

"Amanda," when she heard her name she got mad, when was he going to give a nickname, "Want anything for breakfast?" Nick said as Amanda snuck back under the white covers, he tried uncovering her, only to feel how strong her kicking reflexes were, "I'm guessing that's a 'no', do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Go ahead, I need to go for a jog… Nick," she sat up looking at him, "nothing, never mind." Amanda wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her burning question. She got up and disappeared to change into some yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

It was almost eight, two hours since Amanda left, and Nick felt concerned. His "rubia bonita", never took more than thirty minutes on jogs. He couldn't stop pacing down the tiny hall, his shoulders barely missed the walls, his hand constantly running through his hair in which had transformed into desperation. Her phone was on the counter, but she had taken the dog, Franny. _It's F***ing New York, anything can go wrong, _he thought as small particles of sweat accumulated on his forehead. His phone rang, and without looking, he answered. "Is she okay?" his voice weak.

"Umm, Nick," Olivia's voice came through, "Look, there's a teenage girl here at the station, and she said the last time she saw her little sister was with her stepdad. So please come over here and help Fin, and Amanda, ohh and Carisi track this man. We know he is armed…Nick?" she almost yelled.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"I need you to be on you're A-game, I need to talk to Barba about another case." Her voice was reassuring and strong.

"Got it, see you later, Liv…" He hung up, grabbed his sweater and was out the door in a flash. He met Fin and Amanda near a toy shop where they were last seen. Carisi was left gathering more information on the teenage girl, and about details regarding her stepsister.

Fin noticed Nick, walked over to him and said, "I'll talk to the owner, you two get ready for Carisi to text ya' the address." Amanda and Nick nodded, walking back to Nick's car. As soon as Fin was out of sight, they looked at each other in the eyes, Amanda's shy and blue, and Nick's maroon-brown and relieved. He caressed her cheek and told her how worried he was, using words like, 'me asustaste', 'porque no me dijiste', 'mi rubia bonita' and 'cariño'. Amanda only understood half of what he said, so to quiet him, she risked a quick peck on the lips. As soon as their lips parted they felt a little sting, it was not enough. They refrained themselves.

"Franny is in Fin's car, he was going to pick me up at the house, but he spotted me running around. I should have called…" Amanda's voice was soft, but that just hid her fear of speaking to Nick when he seems mad.

"You damn right should have. You have no idea what was running through my mind. I had to find out from Liv!"

Nick saw a little flame turn on in Amanda's eyes, "Liv…" she said it in such a tone that it was capable of scaring anyone. Nick nodded his head, took a step back. "Don't" she said stepping forward, "Why do you call her Liv, but me simply Amanda… aren't I more to you?" The way she had said that made his chest feel heavy, with all the hurt in her words. He pulled her close kissing her temple softly, than her cheek, to finish with his lips upon her lips.

Amanda looked up at him, her eyes searching for a spoken answer, "'mi rubia bonita', 'cariño', I'm not always saying random things in Spanish. It means something."

"Like what? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Like 'my beautiful blonde' and 'my love', wouldn't you prefer these than my just shortening your name by three letters… like 'Aman' or 'Anda' or I don't know."

She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I like 'my beautiful blonde'," she took in a breath of his freshly washed skin, "I'm sorry for over reacting." Then the text from Carisi came in, remembering that they were on the job.

**AN about Chapter: **

**What do you think? **

**Who's next? **

**Was this using Spanish okay? **

**Would you like translations?**

**Please leave a review and follow if you like where this is going **

**AN about ENDLESS:**

**I know I could upload each one-shot separately, but I sort of have in mind connecting all these one-shots with each other. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter on Amanda and Olivia, what do you think?**


	2. Could Have Been You

** owns these characters.**

**Olivia B. and Amanda R.**

**Could Have Been You**

A gunshot made Olivia jump, causing the blood in her veins to stir. Amaro pushed her back, making sure that his partner was safe. She quickly pushed past him, giving him a stare in which she ensured him that she was okay, that everything was going to be okay. He nodded, pulling out his phone, wanting to get Fin and Amanda on the scene as soon as possible, knowing that back up might not be much help. His face lit up as he began to search for Fin's contact, he became very hesitant as he swiped the other names, finally reaching Fin's. His thumb against the screen and the phone quickly at his ear, it didn't take even one ring for Fin to pick up, "They are on to us, and they have a gun." Nick didn't wait for Fin to answer, quickly hanging up, looking back at his partner. A reassuring smile on her face one second, and then a determined frown the other.

Her body swayed side to side making sure that all was clear. With a firm nod she began to take steps forward, not forgetting to glance up at the second floor every few seconds. When she looked back to check on her partner, in the peripheral of her vision she noticed how Amanda walked in. The petite blond quickly caught up next to Amaro in a flash. Olivia about to take another step forward, for some reason, given to her by her heart, looked towards Amanda, getting lost in her eyes. How they still shimmered in the dark. A smile sparked inside and out of Amanda, forgetting where she was and what she had to do… get the perk and get out. A sudden rattle, a fall of what seemed to be a glass bottle and some thuds grasped their attention and focus.

Amanda next to Olivia, trying her best to impress her, because she knew she had her attention. Attention which made the olive skinned beauty drop her jaw, jaw line which was so unique. "No. No. No. No. No!" she said bringing herself only inches from Amanda, ensuring the petite body was behind her, "Where's your vest?" then slowly raising her voice, "Didn't you hear there's a gun."

"Liv, please," she said voice soft and mellow, "I just did my best to get here, I didn't want to waste no more time. Didn't want to risk anything happen-"

"Well you're risking getting shot, so get out." Olivia interrupted. Anger steamed in both of their faces, for particular reasons, but it was more evident in Amanda's face due to her fair skin. "Please," she added seeing how upset Amanda was, "you can come back, just with a vest." Her hand sliding down her shoulder. A simple okay was enough to leave Olivia's conscience in peace. She knew she had done the right thing, not risking anyone from her side get hurt, ensuring that the psychopath on the second floor wouldn't add another victim to his list. For a second she thought about life, without Amanda, it brought tears to her eyes. Knowing that she was getting too distracted she shook off whatever emotion she was feeling.

Nick saw the tears stream down Olivia's face, saw the two lakes meet at her chin, said nothing because he knew it was better. He knew that she preferred the silence rather than his raspy words that seemed to have no destination. As he saw her shake her head, he knew that meant resume. A hard swallow and he was ready too. Two gunshots, pointed at what seemed to be one of the corners of the house, if you could call such dark, raw, and rust a home. Never had fear ran up her veins, it was always adrenaline, and now she was frozen. One doubt: was Amanda still there? Not knowing left her like ice. Nick gave her a push, and without processing she was already climbing the stairs. A shot from a gun was fired and the thud of a body crashing against the dirty concrete rumbled against the walls.

Everything happened in a wink of an eye. Olivia raced up to the second floor, to see the murderer unattended. The villain didn't fight back, and his face was quickly on the cold ground, and hands behind his back. His accomplice in the corner watching in horror as his gun dropped to the floor and he waited for his turn in anguish. Amanda ran to him, pushing him down on the floor, cuffing him. Both criminals shoved down the stairs, not expecting to find the body and blood of a man of uniform. Their shootings had no purpose. When the door of the house opened, another one did so, one that would drive them away to state prison. As they placed the criminals in the car, the submitted without a force. Olivia whispered something inaudible to Amanda, but because of how quickly Olivia left, Amanda knew what she was up to. Amanda saw the guilt in the eyes that were once full of malice. A feeling of relief filled her body knowing that those men would never hurt again. The ambulance was there momentarily, the paramedics quickly picked Nick up and took him away. Amanda then looked for Olivia, knowing that this was difficult for her and that she needed her embrace.

Olivia stepped out, legs a little shaky, hands covered in blood. Face to face and still Olivia had said nothing. Amanda suggested going to her house so that she could wash up. So they did so. Calling Nick's mother was difficult for her, but it was done. It broke her heart to know senora Amaro would soon be there with her two grandchildren. Olivia's hair was still dripping and her eyes seems to be doing the same. Amanda sat on the arm of the couch, running down her fingers on her back. "You need a minute or are you ready to meet up with Nick's fam?"

It took a while before Olivia said anything more, she did her best to swallow her tears and thoughts, but they spilled out, "That could have been you!" she blurted, "could have been you with the bullet inside the head…" she took a gasp of air, "it could be you dying right now." Amanda pulled her into her arms, hushing her, as she felt the moisture of Olivia's tears on her chest.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Amanda said into her temple, "I am."

"I know," Olivia said between tears, "but we all know he's not going to make it. We worked for three years together, and I learned to love him like family." Amanda hugged her tighter, swiping like tears off her cheeks with her thumbs, just like tiny windshield wipers. Amanda placed her lips on top of her forehead, kissing her delicately. Olivia's cries faded into whimpers. Both got up and walked towards the door, knowing that they needed to be with Nick's family, because no one really survives a gunshot to the head. Before the door to their apartment closed, Olivia grasped Amanda's hand, the one reaching for the doorknob, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too." And they both began to kiss.

**AN:**

**This chapter dreads on a bit, I know...**

**I hope you liked it though.**

**Please comment what you think, or what I should write next, besides ROLLARO, cause that's what is next.**

**For Clarification, ROLLARO is NEXT! **


End file.
